


MercyKill Origins

by lily_bugg



Series: MercyKill [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BuggStory, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_bugg/pseuds/lily_bugg
Summary: Angela Ziegler, the head combat medic of Overwatch is a simple doctor, but she soon falls for the Commader of Blackwatch, Gabriel Reyes. The two fall in love, but there is a tragic story to the Angel and Reaper, but there is always an origin story.





	1. Beginnings

_"Love at first sight._

_Is it true?"_

It had taken a while, but Dr. Ziegler finally closed the wound on her patient's arm. Her patient was a soldier from Overwatch who had been wounded in battle. It was up to Angela Ziegler to help all the wounded men and women during this battle. She wore her valkyrie suit, ready to fly into battle to help the majorly wounded people. Luckily, the battle hadn't escalated to that extreme.

Or... At least she though it hadn't.

That was until Strike Commander Jack Morrison and his companion Gabriel Reyes had approached her. "Dr. Angela Ziegler," Jack greeted. The woman turned and bowed.

"Strike Commander. What can I do for you?" she asked, avoiding eye contact. She had never met the Srike Commander in person, nor his companion, and was a little frightened to be approached by both all of a sudden.

"We need you on the field. There are too many wounded soldiers out in the field and we need someone out there," Jack informed. Angela fiddled with her thumbs. She had never been put on the field yet.

"Y-yes sir," she replied nervously. Jack saluted, turned on his heel and left. Gabriel stayed. Angela looked up nervously at the darker skinned man. "Anything else?" she gulped, still frightened by the taller man. He chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen.

"No need to be afraid, doc. With your suit, you'll be an angel to those men out there," Gabriel encouraged with a rough voice. Even though it was rough, there was a sense of calmness in it. She lifted her head up and smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered kindly.

"No problem." He removed his hand from her shoulder. "I'll be by your side if it makes you feel better," Gabriel offered. Angela's hopes lifted.

"I would like that!" she accepted. Having someone protect her as she healed men would ease her mind. "Just let me get my staff." She rushed off to grab her Cadecus staff and pistol. She put the pistol on her side and held the staff in her hands. She came back to Gabriel, ready to go. He nodded and led her out of the medical tent.

The battle was between several omnics. Many civilians had been evacuated, but some were still in the city as the omnics started attacking. Angela stayed by Gabriel's side as he led her to a group of wounded soldiers. Omnic Bastions were closing in. Gabriel rushed in shooting the omnics down. Angela flew in, her suit doing most of the work and she kneeled next to the huddled men. There were five of them. A golden light appeared in her eyes for a split second before going away.

To her, she knew what it was. She was looking st their souls, seeing if they were wounded. They were not, so she could heal them. She pointed her staff towards them and the healing beam wrapped around the soldiers, closing their wounds, fixing their bones, curing their ailments. A few seconds later and they were better. They thanked Angela before rushing off into battle again.

"You're good, doc," Gabriel complimented. Angela smiled.

"Danke," she thanked in her foreign tongue. Just as the two were about to head out, screams from behind them sounded. Both of them turned quickly and saw that several men were being killed rapidly by omnics. "Oh no," Angela gasped. One by one, men kept falling.

Some of Overwatch's higher ups had rushed in to stop this group of omnics. Angela's eyes glistened again and she saw several souls across the ground. "Shit," Gabriel cursed. Another wave of omnics was rising over the horizon. "We're going to lose this battle. They cut through our forces and we're outnumbered." Angela looked up at Gabriel then down at the soldiers who had been killed. Thousands were cut down, just like that. This new group of omnics was to wipe out the rest. Angela' s grip on her staff tightened.

" Not today," she growled. She spread her wings and flew towards the center of battle. Gabriel shouted after her, but she ignored him. She hovered above the battlefield and saw the omnics focus their attention on her. She gracefully dodged several bullets as they flew past her in the air. Gabriel had rushed over and began gunning down the omnics firing at Angela.

The new wave of omnics had just arrived as Gabriel finished the stragglers. They were still outnumbered and weakened. Angela stayed hovering a little off the ground. She spun around, seeing all the dead men and their souls. Then she looked back at the omnic wave over the hill.

_**"Heroes never die!"** _

Angela shouted, her wings spread and she slammed her staff into the ground, the healing beam grabbing every soul on the battlefield, restoring them to full health and going back to their hosts. Thousands of soldiers returned to life and without even wondering what happened, they began to push the omnics back.

Angela was kneeling on the ground, panting as soldiers began fighting again. Gabriel. Rushed to her side. "I'm not even going to ask, but damn! You just helped us turn the battle to our favor," he informed. Angela lifted her head up weakly and saw the victory she caused.

"Wonderful," she cheered weakly. She looked at Gabriel. "Will you help me?" she asked. Gabriel nodded and helped her up. He led her back to the medical tent. He led her to her desk and she sat down. "Thank you," she thanked before running a hand through her hair. "Never have I done that before on the large of a scale." Gabriel tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Angela sighed.

"I can see the souls of men. Healthy souls will be a bright shining orb. If a soul is wounded or damaged, it will be dimmer." She explained. "The souls on the battlefield were wounded. I helped them and then returned them to their hosts." Gabriel seemed confused. "As long as a soul is not broken, a man can be brought back to life. I can reunite his body and soul to bring him back." Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"That's... Interesting."

"I haven't done that before with so many souls and men," she admitted. "It was a first and has taken all my strength." Angela sighed once more. "No need to worry though. I'm fine." Gabriel crossed his arms.

"Well, you did good, Doc. Saved a lot of men today and helped us win an important battle." Angela smiled once more.

"Thank you, sir Reyes." Gabriel held his hand out.

"Please, just call me Gabe." Angela took his hand and shook it.

"Ah, OK then... Gabe. You can just call me Angela then." Gabe smiled a little. Jack had come up behind him.

"Doctor Ziegler, good work out there. You helped turn the tide. Even now, we're pushing the bastards back." Jack saluted before heading out again. Angela looked around the medical tent and saw the remaining soldiers.

"Well. I've got a lot of work." She looked at Gabriel.

"I can help," he offered. Angela nodded her head.

"I'd appreciate that." And so, the Angel began to help the wounded and damaged souls of her patients.


	2. Break

It had been almost an entire week since the battle with the group of omnic and Angela's showcase of her abilities. Ever since, she been hurled around, healing even more soldiers. She practically never got a break. Even now, as she was sitting at her comfortable desk, she was hunched over the surface, scribbling down words on paper. Her hair was out of her signature ponytail and falling next to her face.

That's when she heard a knock on her door. Her head jerked up and she sighed. "Come in," she greeted exasperately. The door opened and in came the green haired ninja Genji. "Oh dear," Angela whispered to herself.

"Angela!" Genji greeted with a big smile and open arms. The bandage around his waist was still there. He had taken an awful blow to his stomach and Angela rushed to his side, helping him with his wound. Gabriel had been at her side as well, protecting her.

_Angela's hands had reached into her pack to get bandages out. Shots had kept firing all around her. Some were the enemies, some were Gabriel's. Genji was coughing as Angela examined the wound. It was deep. She took her staff and aimed it towards his wound. The healing beam engaged and the wound stopped bleeding and became more shallow. She then took the bandages and wrapped them around his waist. She looked to Gabriel._

_"Help me, please," she had asked. Gabriel had nodded and put one of Genji's arms around his neck. They had rushed off the battlefield and back to safety to where Angela commanded Genji to rest._

For some reason after that moment, Genji thought she had helped him because she loved him. Even now, he was smiling. "How are you, my dear?" Genji asked with that large grin. Angela just rubbed her temple.

"Genji, what do you want?"

"Well! Since you asked, you've been tired and so I decided to bring you some food!" Angela raised an eyebrow. That's when a brown bag landed on her desk. She looked inside and pulled out the contents.

Sushi.

Angela wanted to gag, but she was polite. "Thanks, Genji," she lied. He bowed.

"My pleasure Angela. If you're free this Friday, would you like to go out for dinner?" he asked hope in his eyes.

"I'll probably be busy," she didn't lie about that. He shrugged.

"I understand. Well, do consider if you've the time." And with that, he left. Angela groaned in disgust at the sushi. Before she could throw it away, another knock came at the door.

"Yes?" she asked, slightly annoyed and gritting her teeth together.

"Angela? It's me Gabriel. Do you have time?"

"Gabriel?!" she stood up and realized how much of a mess her office and herself looked like. "Uh... H-hang on please," she begged as she rushed around trying to fix things quickly. She gave up and just decided to put her hair up in a messy bun, then sat back down. "You can come in now." The door opened, and the tall, dark man stepped through. He was chuckling at the tired Angela.

"You know, I could've helped," he mentioned, motioning around her office. Angela sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Thanks for the offer... A little late." Gabriel just chuckled more before closing the door.

"So, how have you been, doc?" he asked, sitting on the edge of her desk. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Wonderful, Gabriel. Just wonderful." She looked back at her desk and the sushi. "Even more wonderful now that my office smells like ass," she groaned in disgust.

"Don't like Shimada sushi?" Gabriel joked.

"Ha ha. Funny," she laughed mockingly. Angela took the sushi and threw it in the trash. "I hate sushi. If Genji wants to woo me, he'll have to stop giving me gross foods." She leaned back in her chair with her legs and arms crossed. Gabriel laughed.

"Well, what type of foods DO you like?" he questioned.

"Normal food? I dunno, like pizza and burgers." Gabriel looked shocked. "What? Do I not look like a woman who eats pizza every Sunday?" That didn't help Gabriel's laughing fit.

"Do you really?"

"Yes. I have a diet on the weekdays and then I eat whatever on the weekends and on Sunday, it's pizza." Gabriel just continued to laugh. Angela just rolled her eyes. She leaned forward on her desk and tilted her head. "So what'd you want?"

"Just wanted to talk. You seemed stressed and a little more after Genji walked out. What's going on?" he asked, concern glazing his voice. She sighed and plopped backwards in her chair.

"After I saved Genji, he thinks I did it because I love him." Angela groaned. "Idiot." Gabriel chuckled some more before getting off the desk.

"Well, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked. Angela looked around her office. She really did not feel like messing with this mess at the moment. She smiled at Gabriel.

"I'd love to."

✾✾✾

"And so, he swooped in and just punched the bear in the face!" Angela finished her story. Gabriel broke out laughing once more.

"How the hell did he do that?" Gabriel wheeze between laughs. Angela just shrugged.

"I have no idea," she chuckled. "But that's Russia for ya." Gabriel and Angela were currently wandering the woods, sunlight barely piercing through the tough forested roof. They stumbled into a clearing and Angela went to the center. "I love forests. So peaceful and so quiet." She took a deep breath of the nature air. Gabriel stood at the edge of the clearing, watching as the woman had a peaceful moment. He leaned against a tree and smiled.

_Such a sweet angel who deserves a rest whenever she gets._

Angela back towards Gabriel. Her hand reached up to her hair as it had been in a messy bun. She took it down and turned from Gabriel trying to fix it. Gabriel just chuckled at her failed attempts and then walked up behind her. "You are terrible at doing your own hair," he commented, reachung his hand up to her hair. Angela stiffened and lowered her hand as Gabriel took her hair into his hand. A blush creeped along her face.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered. After a few seconds he groaned.

"Here, sit down. This will make it easier," he suggested and so Angela sat down and Gabriel kneeled behind her. He took all the hair in front of her face and combined it with the hair in the back. Then he separated it into three parts, braiding the hair. After a few minutes, Angela had a braided ponytail. She looked over her shoulder at Gabriel who smiled. "You look beautiful," he complimented. She blushed some more. He stood up and gave her a hand before lifting her up off the ground.

"Thank you, Gabe," she said as she squeezed his hand. She let go, not wanting to, but did anyways and sighed. "I should get back to work." She smiled again. "Thanks for the break." Gabriel nodded and the Reaper and Angel went back to work.


	3. Happy Birthday

Angela had just returned to her office after a tiring day of work. She plopped down in her chair and let out a long sigh. Her office was absolute trash. She kept telling herself that she severely needed to clean. The doctor was so busy lately that she never had any time. She was putting her hair into a ponytail when a knock came on the door. Angela hoped that the person to come in was a certain tall and dark man, but instead it was a short man. His hair was tied into a ponytail with a ribbon.

"Hanzo," she greeted. Hanzo bowed to the doctor. In all reality, Angela preferred to see Hanzo rather than his younger brother. The Japanese approached her desk and pulled a card out of a satchel on his side.

"My brother ask that I deliver this to you," Hanzo said in his monotone voice. Angela rolled her eyes.

"A card from Genji? Ugh." She snatched the card from Hanzo's hand and opened it up. After reading the card, she rolled her eyes again and glared at Hanzo. "Please tell your brother to stop with his flirtatious attempts." Hanzo chuckled, a rare moment.

"I have done my best to counsel by brother and tell him of your lack of interest, but he is stubborn and ignorant," Hanzo put plainly. He exited Angela's messy office and the door closed behind him. Angela sighed before getting up and going to one corner of her office. This corner housed a dresser with pictures of Angela and her friends. Angela smiled as she looked at each picture frame and the memories the motionless moments held.

There was a picture of Angela and Lena making peace signs on the beach. Another of Angela with Fareeha and her mother Ana. Several more until she came across the last two. One was the picture that was taken with all of Overwatch. Angela stood in front of Gabriel and next to Lena and Torbjörn. Lena and Torbjörn were hugging Angela and Gabriel had his hands on her shoulders. During the picture, she felt comforted with her friends and Gabriel. She felt safe.

Her eyes moved to the last picture which was taken recently. 3 days ago actually. Gabriel had taken his phone out when he and Angela were walking together in the city. In the photo, he had his arm around Angela and smiling as the camera was angled upwards. Angela had looked surprised. After Gabriel had taken the picture, Angela had been blushing furiously. Gabriel had called her cute.

Even now, looking at the picture, Angela was blushing. She wanted to see Gabriel again, just talk to him again. Hear his deep, and relaxing voice once more. Angela sighed, tearing away from the frozen, happy moment and walking back to her desk.

Hours later, Angela had made little to no progress on the cleaning of her office. She did manage to clean around her dresser so that her pictures stood out instead of being covered in dust. The rest of the room was an absolute mess. She wandered over to her desk where the card sat. She picked it up and read the contents again, hoping she had been imagining the contents.

After reading the inside she rolled her eyes. "This man has single-handely ruined poetry for me," Angela groaned im disgust.

"Who?" came a deep voice behind her. Angela jumped and spun around to see the tall, dark man, Gabriel.

"Gabriel!" she exclaimed. "What happened to knocking?!"

"Right. Sorry. The door was cracked so I thought you were free." Gabriel stepped out of the room and shut the door.

"Gabe..." Angela called out, but she was cut off by a knock and then the door opened again, Gabriel stepping back inside.

"Better?" he asked with a smug smile. He shut the door as Angela began cracking up.

"My, you are something Gabe." Angela wiped away a tear of joy.

"So... Who's single-handely ruined poetry for you?" Gabe asked, peering over Angela's shoulder. Angela took out the card and gave it to him. He began to read the poem out loud:

_"Roses are red_   
_Violets are blue_   
_I'm not dead_   
_Thanks to you._   
_You're birthday comes soon_   
_You and I, dinner under the moon_   
_Hope to see you soon._

_~Genji Shimada"_

Gabriel just stared at the card blankly. "Wow," he spoke finally after a few seconds.

"Yeah."

"He cheated! He used the same word twice!" Gabriel motioned to the poem.

"Mhm. The fact that the entire thing rhymes is annoying. I hate rhyming poems," Angela mentioned. Gabriel put the card on the table and shook his head disappointedly.

"You have a hopeless admirer," he joked with her. Angela rolled her eyes.

"I'd honestly rather deal with Hanzo than Genji. At least Hanzo is a decent man. But, that would never happen." Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Do you not know?" Angela replied, somewhat shocked.

"Know what?"

"Hanzo likes men. Hell, him and Jesse are together." Gabriel's mouth dropped.

"Wait... What?!" Angela laughed at the man's shocked expression. "How did I not know?" Angela just shrugged and went to sit back down at her desk.

"Even if I did have time, I wouldn't go with Genji," Angela continued their previous subject. Gabriel took a seat on his normal corner of her desk.

"Why not?" he asked, tilting his head. Angela swooped her arms around her office.

"Look at this mess! I need to clean it so badly." She leaned forward and sighed a hefty sigh. Gabriel chuckled and pat her back.

"I have an idea," he proposed. Angela looked up from her hands, motioning for him to go on. "Why don't you go on this date with Genji? Maybe you can tell him that you appreciate his friendship and maybe he'll listen." Angela frowned.

"But-" Gabriel put a finger to his lip, quieting her.

"This is your chance to deny Genji and it may be the only time he'll listen. Besides, you need a break so what's so bad about having some dinner?" Angela snorted.

"He's probably going to take me to a sushi bar."

"Well, if they serve rice, then eat the rice."

"Ew, no. Rice is bland and has no flavor."

"Ah. Find some honey and sugar and sprinkle it in. Makes the rice so much better."

"Really?" Gabriel nodded. "Huh. Never knew. I might try it." She looked around at her office. "But... I need to-"

"Don't worry about that." Gabriel cut her off once more. "Just spend some time, however miserable it may be, with Genji. It'll give you a chance to tell him face to face what you think of him." He smiled to reassure Angela. Angela sighed and got up searching for her coat. After she found it, Gabriel helped her shrug into it.

"If anything bad happens, I'm blaming you," she glared at the tall man, humor in her eyes. He simply chuckled and helped her out the door.

**⋞☆⋟⋞☆⋟⋞☆⋟**

2 hours later, Angela stepped out the vehicle along with Genji who led her back to the medical wing. "I'm glad you decided to come to dinner with me Angela. I know I could not do it for your birthday, but I am glad you finally came to the truth." Angela sighed and turned towards him.

"Genji, look, I value your friendship, but other than that, there is nothing between you and I. I respect you as a person and believe you're a good friend, but no more than that." Angela let it all out. She was a little more annoyed than what she seemed, but she was trying to be calm. Genji looked a little hurt at her denial.

"But... You saved me," he whimpered.

"That's my job, Genji. I'm a doctor. It's what I do." Angela looked at her watch and pretended to be late. "Look, I have a lot of work to do, but maybe we can talk again some time." Genji seemed to brighten a little.

"Yes! Another time for you to realize your feelings." Genji cheered, bowed, then left Angela standing at the door of her office. She facepalmed before letting out a breath and stepping into her messy office.

Or what  _was_  her messy office.

The entire room had been cleaned. Files had been put up, papers stacked neatly into piles on her shelves, along with the books that were straightened. A wonderful aroma of evergreen trees filled the office. The floor had been cleaned and vacuumed and her desk, god her desk! Nothing there except for a pencil holder, her name tag, and a few papers with a sticky note attached. There was also a card standing up with a small, chocolate cupcake next to it with a lit candle. Angela stepped forward, feeling as if she had just entered a different world and picked up the card from her desk.

_"Eyes as blue as the sky_   
_The sky which you soar_   
_Guarding and healing the wounded._   
_Pale hair shining in the sun_   
_Casting an angelic halo to those in need._   
_A Guardian Angel to most,_   
_But a perfect angel to me._   
_I know I'm not the best at poetry,_   
_But I wish you an early happy birthday_   
_And maybe this Sunday,_   
_A surprise for us both?_

_~Gabe"_

A smile spread across Angela's face and she held the cars to her chest, giggling with glee. Something about the new poem made her forget about her awful night. She opened her eyes and the pink sticky note on the stack of papers next to her name tag caught her attention.

_"These seemed important and I didn't know where to put them. Hope you enjoy the clean office._   
_~Gabe"_

Angela's smile grew wider and brighter. She twirled around her newly cleaned office. She sat down happily in her chair, excited. Now she couldn't wait for Sunday. Not only was it her birthday, but now she had a date with someone she actually cared about. Angela read over the poem that Gabriel wrote a few times before examining her office and finding everything neatly organized. Angela turned back to the candle in the cupcake, closed her eyes, and blew the fire out.

"Thank you, Gabe," the angel whispered to herself.


	4. Moonlit Kiss

"We need help over here!" cried out a soldier. He and his team were surrounded by omnics. Strike Commander Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Lena Oxton, Winston, and Angela Ziegler made their way to the group. Winston threw a barrier over to the group, hoping it would protect them long enough for Jack and Gabriel to clear the omnics which they did.

The two went head first, back to back, blowing the omnics to smithereens. Angela flew to the group taking her staff and healing those who were wounded. Once Jack and Gabriel were done clearing out the omnics, with some help from Lena, Jack came over to the soldier who cried for help.

"Name?" he asked simply. The soldier saluted in respect.

"Corporal Vale, sir," the Corporal reported. Jack nodded.

"What happened here?" Jack studied the wounded soldiers who Angela was healing. Their wounds were bad, but her staff would fix them.

"We were ambushed, sir. My team here got wounded pretty bad." The corporal grunted as a flash of pain washed over him. Angela's head jerked up. The corporal waved his hand, motioning to her that he'd be alright. Angela, a little suspicious, continued her work on his men, before finally getting to him. "I'm fine, doctor." Angela frowned.

"You should be at peak performance. Where is it?" she asked, meaning his wound. Vale grunted as he lifted his shirt up to reveal a deep slice on the right side of stomach. "Oh dear. That is not good." Angela motioned for the corporal to sit down as she pointed her staff at the wound. Turning the healing beam on, the staff began the sew the flesh back together. Vale hissed at the odd feeling. Once the wound was healed, Angela took out some cleansing rags and began to dab at the area, soaking up the blood.

"Thank you," Vale thanked after the angel had finished her work. Angela smiled and nodded. She stood up and looked around the patched up soldiers. Then she turned to Jack and Gabriel who were standing next to each other, watching her work. There was admiration in Gabriel's eyes which made Angela's spirit soar.

"Jack, it's going to be difficult to get these soldiers to safety with just us. We're going to have to wait for assistance," Angela reported. Jack nodded.

"Understood." He turned to Gabe. "Gabe, you and Tracer go scout ahead to see if there are any more omnics hiding. Winston, Angela, and I will stay here with the soldiers." Gabe nodded and he and Lena prepared to scout ahead. Before he left, Gabriel took Angela to the side.

"You did good work," he complimented with a smile. Angela giggled a small bit.

"Only doing my job," she replied.

"Hey! Let's get a move on, yeah?" Lena called from behind.

"Speaking of job, you have one to do," Angela added in light to Lena's response. Gabriel chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Stay safe." A flash of worry crossed his eyes. Angela pat his chest.

"Jack and Winston are here. I'll be fine." The angel smiled to reassure the tall man who sighed with relief and went out. Angela walked back over to Winston and Jack who sat with the soldiers. "Everyone doing ok?" she asked all of them. There were some grunts from the wounded men and a shrug from Jack. Winston smiled.

"I'm doing fine! We managed to get a lot done!" Winston cheered. The genetically enhanced ape was always finding a way to seem positive. It was good for morale. Angela chuckled at Winston's cheerfulness, before sitting down, setting her staff in front of her.

Angela began twiddling her fingers together, bored out of her mind. The soldiers were recovering. All they needed were some rest. The entire time, Angela's foot kept tapping the ground, worriness swelling up inside of her. It had been almost 10 minutes before a voice came over the coms that Jack had. "Look.... Coming... Way... Hurry!" a voice cut in and out. It was a deep voice and Angela assumed it was Gabriel. Jack stood up.

"Gabriel, repeat! What was that?!" Jack began pacing, waiting for an answer. Winston sat up and began to scan the area. Angela's hand shakily reached down to her staff and picked it up. She switched to a kneeling position, keeping her head low, but also keeping an eye out. She was worried for Gabriel and Lena.

"Omnics... Thousands... Way- GAH!" Gabe tried to speak again, but his voice kept cutting in and out and turned to static. Then he screamed out. Angela's heart dropped.

"Omnics... Your... Way!" Lena summed up what Gabe had tried to finish. Another scream came on the com, more feminine this time. Angela began breathing heavily, worried for her friends.

"Lena?! Gabriel?! Do you copy?" Jack frantically spoke into his own mic, hoping for a response. All he got was static. That was when they heard an explosion to the north of them. Angela spun around and saw that a mushroom cloud smoke had formed on the empty horizon.

"Look out!" Winston shouted, slamming his barrier back down, enveloping the group with his protective bubble again. Angela kept looking around to see that omnics had surrounded them. She could also see, in the distance, a blue light slipping across the field. The blue light came closer to the bubble before rushing in and tumbling in front of Winston. "Lena!" the ape cried out. The British girl coughed some and looked at the scientist.

"Winston, they ambushed me and Gabriel. Gabe stayed to cover me. They almost got my chronoaccelerator," Lena rambled. Tears began to form in Angela's eyes. The omnics had begun to move in closer, some setting up in turret forms, ready to unleash on the small group, their only protection the bubble that would only last for a little while. Lena coughed some more. Angela shakily crawled over to the British girl.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked with a shaky voice. Lena shook her head.

"Nowhere. I'm just out of breath." She took deep breaths and Angela nodded. Jack was getting the soldiers who were able to fight ready for battle. Angela stood in the middle of everyone watching as they scurried around, trying to get situated. Her heart was racing. She looked around the field, seeing that they were completely surrounded. Angela clenched her fist.

The angel dropped her staff, causing everyone to look at her in confusion. Fear and anger boiled deep down inside. Fear for herself, her friends, Gabriel. Anger for the war these omnics were causing. Angela lifted her head up, the wings on her suit folding out. Jack stood up from his crouched position and held a hand out.

"Angela," he warned. She ignored him. The angel lifted off the ground and flew past the top of the bubble shield. She flew high into the air, her wings now shining a light on the ground as she took out her pistol. The angel roared her battle cry as she began to soar around the battlefield, shooting several omnics at once. The turreted omnics tried to shoot her, but she was too fast. Many omnics tried throwing down barriers to protect themselves from the battle angel's wrath, but to no avail.

As Angela was distracting the surrounding omnics, Jack and a few of the soldiers began to assist and start gunning down the distracted omnics. The omnics were so busy trying to shoot the flying angel that they didn't care about the grounded soldiers. At least until an aircraft flew overhead, dropping more soldiers. The fresh new soldiers began to push away the omnics who were so distracted by Angela. Now that they had more soldiers to deal with, the left the battle angel to her own devices.

Up in the air, Angela saw the new soldiers come in. She felt the need to stay and help, but she was getting weaker. Now, the angel had to find someone. She flew off to where the explosion had happened. Soaring close to the ground, scanning the area, Angela looked for any sign of life, but all she saw was scrap left by the omnics who had been killed. Her suit began to malfunction due to the energy she used and she began to fall, tumbling and rolling over herself on the ground. The light in her wings retracted and she was left there on the ground, dirt covering the white of her suit. Some of her hair had fallen out of the ponytail and lay on the ground, collecting dirt. She was dirty all over now and tired. Angela lay there, her eyes open and staring blankly at the sky.

Angela thought she had imagined it, but she could hear something move around her. As if someone was dragging their feet across the dirt. It broke her out of her trance. She sat up and looked around. To her right, she saw a man hugging his stomach and limping over to her. He lifted his head a small bit and Angela recognized who it was.

_"Gabriel!"_

Angela jumped up off the ground and rushed over to Gabriel. He almost fell over on her, but she had enough strength to hold him up. A trail of blood trickled from the right side of his mouth. He put an arm around Angela to use as support. "Thanks... Doc," he mustered.

"Sh. Don't say anything. We'll get you out of here," Angela spoke, tears of relief and concern falling down her cheeks. Together, the two slowly made their way back to safety. The entire time, Gabriel had his head hung low, grunting at every step, the pain becoming too much. "Stay with me, Gabe. We can't be too far." Angela's strength was wavering. All the energy drained from her body because of fear and her need to carry Gabriel.

The two made their way up a hill where they looked down at a battlefield, littered with omnic scraps and human bodies. Yellow dots were sprinkled around the battlefield, most of them slowly fading away. Fear struck Angela's heart once more, the need to save those men rising. Gabriel's cough brought her away from that thoughts. He had coughed up blood this time. The man's legs were so shaky he couldn't stand anymore and fell to the ground, taking Angela with him.

Angela cried out and rolled Gabriel over onto his back. His arm was still clutched around his stomach. Angela pulled up the hoodie that covered his stomach. When she pulled the cloth up, she gasped. His stomach had been pierced by what seemed to be several bullets for the shells were still in his skin. Dirt and mud surrounded the wound. If Angela didn't get it cleaned, the wound be infected. It was already a fatal enough wound to kill the man. Luckily, the wound didn't stretch across his entire stomach, but only a splotch. Mind you, the splotch was still huge. Angela was punching herself internally from leaving the group and her staff and medical supplies behind.

As if matters weren't worse, it began to rain. The sky was clouded with black clouds, the horizon was orange due to the explosion that had happened and the setting sun. As the rain fell, Angela pulled Gabriel's hoodie back down, covering the wound. The rain washed away the dirt from her face and suit. However, the dirt around her started to turn to mud. It began to rise around Gabe's body. The man was still alive, but barely. He wasn't conscious that was for sure. Gabriel was too heavy for Angela to pick up so she was helpless. At least until she saw lights in the air in the distance. She looked up and saw that the lights belonged to an aircraft, no doubt scanning for survivors. This was her chance!

Angela looked around for something to signal the aircraft with, but found nothing. Then an idea popped into the doctor's head. Looking over her shoulder, Angela looked at the wings on her Valkryie suit then back to the aircraft. Hopefully, the suit would at least cast some sort of light. The doctor took a deep a breath and spread her wings, the light jumping out. Flapping the wings, she hoped the aircraft would see the light coming off her wings. It seemed as if it worked for the aircraft began to fly closer to Angela and Gabriel. Folding her wings, the light retracting, Angela waved and cried out to the people coming out of the aircraft. Jack, Lena, Ana, and a few other soldiers came out.

"Help!" Angela cried out. As the group poured out, two soldiers grabbed Gabe by his arms and legs, trying to gently carry him on board. "Careful! He has a major wound." The soldiers nodded. Jack and Ana helped Angela off the muddy ground.

"Thank goodness you're alright, dear," Ana spoke in her gentle voice.

"We were worried sick, love," Lena added, relief sliding across her eyes. Angela sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we must hurry or else Gabriel will die." Jack huffed, but said nothing. Once on the aircraft, Jack went to the pilot, telling them to hurry. Angela went over to where Gabriel lay down. She kept an eye on his chest, watching it slowly rise and fall. Right now, the doctor had no equipment so she could not do anything. She had to wait. If she had to wait, then so did Gabriel.

**⋞☆⋟⋞☆⋟⋞☆⋟**

Gabriel was rushed into the medical bay and laid down on an operating table. Doctor Ziegler had shooed everyone out of the room after they helped. The medical bay had been full and she was on her own to help Gabriel. Angela had cleaned up a little beforehand, but her hair was still a mess so she just put it in a cap. Angela then put on some surgical gloves and pulled a table full of tools next to her.

Gabriel had already been hooked up to the machine that was reading his heartbeat and right now, it wasn't looking to good. Angela's staff stood in the corner, waiting to be used once the wound was clean and ready.

Angela had to take a few breaths to calm herself. Pulling up Gabe's hoodie once more, the wound surprised her as it was dirty and near infection. The doctor picked up a rag that was sitting on the table and dipped it into water. Putting the rag on the edge of the wound, she began to clean around it, picking up all the mud and dried blood. After cleaning the wound, Angela could finally see the damage done. The wound was a massive hole with almost 5 bullet shells dug into the flesh. Angela picked up her medical tongs and carefully removed the shells one by one. One of them, the last one, seemed to resist causing Angela to tug a little harder. After removing the shells, she had to stop the bleeding that came after. The heart monitor began to beat even slower, causing Angela to panic on the inside. Never would she allow an operation to make her panic on the outside.

After she stopped the bleeding for a moment, she checked for any signs of infection and once confirming there was none, she spread a healing reagent across the edges of the wound. Using her staff, Doctor Ziegler began to close the wound from the bottom up. She couldn't use it to close the skin since the wound was so deep. Instead, she had to sew the skin back. That's what the reagent was for: to make the sewing a little easier. She had to take a deep breath for her hands were shaking, but before Angela could pierce the skin with the needle, a sound pierced her ears.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked at the heart monitor and the flat line that ran across. "No," she whispered. "No!" Angela put the sewing tools down and put two fingers to Gabriel's neck.

_Nothing._

"What?" Angela was confused. "No, you can't be!" Angela looked at the wound and back at the tools. She quickly gathered the sewing tools, and tied the flesh back together, false hope swelling in her heart. After the wound was closed, cleaned, and fixed, Angela looked back up at the heart monitor, hoping she was dreaming.

Flat line still.

"It can't be," she whispered once more, the tears falling down her eyes. The doctor looked at the face of her dead patient, not believing he was dead. Her hand managed to find his and squeezed it.

_Nothing._

"Please, this can't be real," Angela denied. Her head dropped, the flat line sound from the machine dancing through her head, running through her happiest moments and destroying them all. The angel couldn't help, but continue to cry, the tears rushing down her cheeks and falling on her hand entwined with Gabriel's.

Then, a beat.

Another one.

Then, Angela's hand was squeezed.

Her eyes opened lightning fast and she turned her head to look at Gabriel who was staring at her with a smile on her face.

"You know, you don't look good with tears in your eyes," he breathed. Angela's mouth spread into a smile as she hugged the now sitting man.

"Gabe!" she cried out. He chuckled underneath her hug, gently wrapping his arms around her. "I thought I lost you!" They pulled back from their hug and he was smiling.

"I can't die just yet. You and I have something to do Sunday," he reminded. Angela had a blur of emotions fly by her. Relief, happiness, joy. The fact that Gabriel could make a joke of him almost dying somehow made Angela less stressed. He moved a little, but grunted at the pain of his wound. This brought Angela out of her happy filled moment.

"Lay down, you need to rest. Your wound is closed, but not perfect," the doctor informed. Gabriel laid back down and watched as Angela rushed around the room, trying to find some pain relieving pills. Once she found some, she filled a cup of water and gave it to Gabe. "Take those. You'll feel better." After Gabriel drank down the pills, he set the cup down on the table next to him. Angela walked over and stood at his side. He looked up at her and smiled.

"When I saw you laying down on the ground, I either knew you were alive or dead. You being alive would mean you could save me. You being dead... Well, I don't wanna think of that anymore," he admitted. The man grabbed her hand again and rubbed his thumb across the top of it. "I knew I'd be fine with you around."

A knock at the door broke their moment of silence. Angela regretingly pulled her hand out of Gabriel's to answer the door. In front of the door stood a nervous girl with red hair. "Um... Doctor Ziegler... C-Commander Morrison demands you c-come to his office," the girl stammered, not looking directly at Angela. Angela sighed.

"I knew it," she whispered to herself. "I'll be there in a moment," she told the girl. It looked like the girl wanted to say something else, but held back and then ran off. Angela went back into the room, closing the door. Gabriel's head was to the side.

"What does Jack want?" Gabriel asked, a yawn escaping at the end of his sentence.

"I think I know what, but don't worry about it." Angela went back to Gabriel's side and put her hand on his forehead. "I figured you would have gotten a fever from the weather," she analyzed. Gabriel chuckled softly.

"It's going to take more than weather to bring me down," he joked. Angela smiled before taking her hand away.

"Well, better see what Jack wants officially." Angela turned to go and she heard Gabriel yawn behind her.

"Yeah. You go do that. I'ma just take a nap here," he said before closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep. Angela gave one more happy chuckled before meeting Jack.

**⋞☆⋟⋞☆⋟⋞☆⋟**

"What else would you have me do?" Angela demanded, her hands on her hips as Jack paced back and forth in front of her.

"I expect you to do your job!" Jack threw at her. "You're not a soldier, Ziegler. You're a doctor." Angela frowned.

"Last time I checked, doctors aren't even supposed to be on the battlefield." Jack growled.

"We saw potential in you. You have abilities like no other! That's why we gave you the Valkyrie suit. To fly to people's aid and help them quickly. Not to fly in the air, gunning omnics down!" The two had been arguing about the events that happened this afternoon when Angela started fighting.

"Well, I bought us enough time to get our asses saved didn't I?" Jack stopped in front of her.

"I don't care Ziegler. You risked your life!"

"Everyday people risk their lives for this organization. Why does mine deserve to be placed upon a pedestal?"

"Because you and your abilities are valuable." Angela was taken back by that sentence.

"Are you suggesting that every other man and woman who sacrifice themselves are not valuable?!" Angela was furious that Jack would even say that. "My life is just like theirs. It's not any special than the common soldier." Jack sighed and rubbed his face in aggravation.

"I'm sorry Angela. You know that's not what I meant. Look, I just don't want you to risk yourself like that. Your one of our best doctors and if we lose you then... Overwatch will be severely weakened. Hell, you brought Genji and Gabe back. You helped Lena when she was having mental problems. Point is, you are one of the greatest doctors we have and I don't want Overwatch to lose you." Jack's eyes had softened into sincereness. It made Angela become a little less stiff and she relaxed. He made a point. Her abilities made her unique and one of the best. She shouldn't have let her anger get the best of her.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she apologized.

"I still have to do something about that. So for one week, you are decommissioned from the Valkyrie suit." Angela bowed her head. Hopefully the battles wouldn't be so terrible during this week then. After hearing her punishment, Angela left Jack's office, head hanging low.

Instinctively, she made her way to the room Gabriel was resting in. The lights were off when she entered the room, so she made her way to his side in the dark. She pulled up a chair and sat next to the snoring man. She closed her eyes, allowing thoughts to flow through her mind.

It had been an eventful day this Friday. More eventful than she imagined. Ever since her dinner with Genji on Thursday and coming back to see her office clean and a note by Gabriel, she couldn't help, but hope for the best this Sunday. It had been almost a month since the two met each other in the battle where Angela had brought many men back from the brink of death. Where she had told him of her ability to see souls and how if someone's soul was in tact, that meant they were still alive. After that day, they had hung out with each other whenever they got the chance. Gabriel was a light in Angela's life. He brought humor and comfort. He was a great friend. She opened her eyes.

He was more than a friend. They had friendly chats, friendly time together, just like Angela did with all of her other friends. With Gabriel, she felt even better. With Gabriel, she felt comfortable to be herself, away from her strict duties as a doctor. He made her feel relaxed. She didn't understand how a simple gesture could make her heart soar through the skies, or how the smallest of smile could set her face aflame. A simple friendship boiling into something more.

At least she hoped.

**⋞☆⋟⋞☆⋟⋞☆⋟**

It had been two days since she saved Gabriel and in those two days, she helped him get up and walking again. Of course, she had the frequent visit from Genji who showered her with flowers and gifts and other bothersome things that quickly crowded her office. Today, she was cleaning once more, all her day's work done. Since she hadn't been called out onto the field due to her week long punishment, she had gotten a lot of work done. So today, she had a relatively free day. Perfect timing too since she had to be somewhere tonight.

A knock came to her door once more. "Come in!" she called out towards the door, still rummaging around the mess in her office. The door opened and Hanzo and Jesse walked in. Jesse was wearing his hat and tipped it.

"Nice to see ya, doc," Jesse greeted. Angela was actually surprised to see the two in her office.

"Oh! Hanzo, Jesse. I didn't know you two would be here," she thought out loud. Jesse shrugged.

"Neither did I. Hannie here brought me." Angela raised an eyebrow and looked at the short man. He had some pink in his cheeks from Jesse's nickname for him.

"We were told that your office needed a little bit of maintenence since it was cluttered with items that Genji gave you," Hanzo explained.

"Oh. Well, who told you that?" Angela asked, titling her head to the side.

"Gabriel," the two said in unison. Angela's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"I see."

"He wanted us to help so that way you could be free for your little surprise date he's got for ya," Jesse added. Angela smiled at the image of Gabriel telling these two about his plans.

"How sweet," Angela whispered to herself.

"Yerp. Now you better get on out and get ready. He'll be waitin' for ya." Angela nodded.

"If it looks important, just put it in a pile on my desk." The two men nodded and moved out of the way so Angela could leave.

Leaving her office behind, Angela traveled through the facility and to her room. Once in her room, she took a shower and cleaned herself up. After her shower, the woman brushed her hair and debated whether to do anything fancy with it. Tapping her chin, she decided to put it up in a ponytail. After that, she found some nice black pants and put them on along with a big, long sleeved, white shirt that was puffy at the neck as if she was wearing a scarf. She found some comfy boots and slid those on her feet. Adding the final touch, she squirted some perfume on her. The perfume covered her and smelled like lilacs. After confirming that she looked OK, Angela left her room and went to search for Gabriel.

She found him sitting in the lobby, leaned over on his knees, tapping his foot. He was wearing another hoodie, a dark grey one, blue jeans, and boots. He also had his beanie on. He looked concentrated on something, but once Angela approached him, he smiled. Gabriel stood up and gasped at Angela. "I didn't expect you to get so fancy." Angela blushed and looked down at her simple clothes.

"This is fancy?" she asked, now concerned. Gabriel chuckled.

"You're fancy so anything you wear is automatically fancy." The two laughed at Gabriel's cheesy joke.

"So, where are we going?" she inquired.

"That's a surprise," Gabriel replied with a smuggish reply. "I will tell you that we're going out of town." Angela shrugged.

"Alright. Lead the way."

30 minutes later and the two had finally reached their destination outside of town. They left the taxi that brought them here behind. Gabe pulled out a blindfold, and turned to Angela. She raised an eyebrow. "Put this on, trust me," he pleaded. Angela shrugged again and wrapped the blindfold around her eyes. Gabe grabbed her hand and began to lead her upwards. Angela had no idea where she was going, but just stayed close to Gabriel, feeling his presence. The hill they were going up began to flatten and then Gabriel stopped, removing his hand from hers. He stepped behind her and took the blindfold off. "Happy birthday," he whispered.

In front of Angela's eyes lay a dark, purple blanket. On top of the blanket was a brown box with a meaty smell that rose from the lid. The picnic blanket wasn't what caught her attention. Next to the blanket stood a tall Sakura tree, it's pink petals dancing in the wind. And looking outwards, she saw that they were indeed on a hill, one overlooking the city. The moon had just begun to rise from the horizon and it almost filled the entirety of it. It was full and bright, casting a large silver light onto the earth. Angela gasped at the view. She put a hand to her mouth and couldn't help, but laugh at the beauty of this area. She slowly turned to Gabriel.

"H-how long did this take?" she stuttered. The man smiled.

"When you showed me that letter from Genji, I had to find out when your birthday was and knowing it was today, I scoped some places out, trying to find the prettiest spots. Turns out, this was the best place. Not to mention it's Sunday so I got some pizza," he finished his explanation and motioned to the box. Angela couldn't believe that this man went through so much just to give her an amazing picnic under the moon and a Sakura tree.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Gabriel moved to sit down on the blanket and popped open the lid of the box. Angela looked down and saw a delicious pizza on the inside with extra sauce and cheese. She licked her lips and sat down on the other side of the box. Gabriel swept his hand over the pizza.

"Ladies first," he smirked, pretending to be a gentleman. Angela giggled and picked the biggest slice she saw. Taking a big bite from the pizza, she hummed with happiness.

"This pizza is great!" she cheered, chowing down on the food. Gabriel chuckled to himself as he took a slice and bit down. The two enjoyed their pizza dinner and spoke occasionally with stories and such. When it came to the last slice, they both reached for it instinctively, their hands landing on each other. Angela's cheeks began to heat and she pulled her hand back. "Ahem, you can have the last slice. I'm full anyways," she quickly spoke.

"We can save it for later," Gabe added, closing the box and moving it to the side. He leaned back on his elbows, looking out towards the moon which covered the horizon. "They said there would be a super moon tonight. I didn't think the moon would be this big," Gabe commented. Angela giggled.

"Well, it's not called 'super' for no reason," the woman joked.

"Heh, I guess you're right." The two sat there, gazing at the moon as it rose higher and higher. Occasionally, Gabriel would look at Angela who sat in awe at the beautiful moon. Even now, as he watched her, the petals from the Sakura began to fall and one landed in her hair, adding its pink glow to the place color of her hair. The moon's light made her hair shine even brighter and glow. A true angel. More petals began to fall and it finally tore Angela's gaze from the moon and up to the branches above. She smiled as the soft, pink petals swirled and danced in the wind. She followed one to the ground which landed between her and Gabe. In her eyes, the petal looked like a heart. She chuckled at that and slowly looked up to Gabriel who was smiling at her. Her cheeks began to turn to the color of the petals and she turned her head back to the moon. She heard Gabriel scoot closer to her. Angela gulped, nervous to show her blushing face. She felt a hand grab her ponytail and pull her hair out of it. She jumped and turned head to Gabriel.

"You look beautiful with your hair down," he complimented. Angela ducked her head again, her nerves not allowing her to speak. She could feel the heat swirling within in her cheeks as well within the air in the gap between Angela and Gabriel. That gap wasn't large either. If Angela leaned a little one way, she'd be touching Gabriel. She wished her cheeks would go back to their normal temperature, but that didn't happen. Instead, she felt a hand cup her chin and turn her head.

At first, it was a blur. Angela didn't know what happened until she realized that her lips were pressed against Gabriel's. Now, her entire face went aflame as Gabriel wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her into his loving embrace. Angela closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck. After a few moments, the two pulled away from each other. Gabriel stared at Angela lovingly, the woman's face completely hot and red. He smiled a small smile.

"You're even more adorable when you're blushing," he commented. Angela had no words. She just smiled and kissed Gabriel again. The man chuckled under their kiss, hugging her even tighter. After another moment, he spoke again. "I love you." Those three words sent a hurricane of feelings through Angela's body. Her heart began to race.

"N-no one's ever told me that. Well, except f-for Genji, but h-he never means it," Angela began to ramble. "There's nothing behind his words. With you..." She looked into Gabriel's eyes and felt his loving gaze still engraved. "With you, there's everything." Memories of their moments together began to swirl through her head, confirming that what she was feeling, seeing, and hearing were all true. Gabriel moved his hand up to Angela's flaming cheek and rubbed his thumb across it.

"I sincerely mean it when I say it. From the day I met you. From the day where we began to talk. From every small moment we had. I loved you. And now, I'm saying it. I love you, Angela Ziegler." Angela could feel tears swell up in her eyes. She smiled and hugged Gabriel.

"I love you, too, Gabriel Reyes," she admitted. Her feelings poured out as she embraced the man who she knew was more than a friend. He was everything to her. He understood her and he knew how to make her happy. Even now, as he rubbed his hand up and down her back, comforting her, she felt his love.

As they stayed there, wrapped in each others' arms, the wind picked up and the petals from the Sakura tree began to fly outwards and towards the moon, swaying to their own rhythm. The petals began to weave into each other, practically showing and evolving the story of the Angel and her Reaper.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I am lilybugg and this is my first story on Ao3, but this is not my first story I have ever written. In fact, this story originally comes from the Overwatch Amino. I have simply transferred the story to both my Wattpad and Ao3. I hope you will enjoy this MercyKill story from Overwatch. MercyKill is my favorite ship and I love writing about it. Bugg out!


End file.
